


塵埃裡的花

by yinhan8796



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796





	塵埃裡的花

00.

今天已经是金钟大被困在这个世界的第五天了。

他绝对不会算错。几日前他走在路上，手里正捧着放在家门前的花束，他从没看过这种花，不仅不需水亦能养活，浇水反而枯萎得更快，这个消息偶然被喜爱花草的好友得知，连忙催着金钟大将花拿去店内给他瞧瞧。

金钟大记得他才刚出家门，正拐过第一条巷子，突地闻到一阵花香后，接着便失去了意识。

01\. [B]

真有趣。

那个男人醒来后茫然张望，先是对于周遭环境感到不解，随后开始抚摸身上的衣服，对此我皱了皱眉，那可是我精心染制的颜色，好不容易给他换上的，怎么他好像不满意似的。

我一直待在草丛后观察他，虽只瞧得见他侧颜，却也仍是极为留心注意，突地他转过头来，像是早就知道我在这里似的，与我双目相接，我愣了一下，面上却装得镇定，抬手拨开阻隔在我与他之间的叶子，迈步走了出来。

他看我的眼神充满警戒，瞇起的眼睛似乎又有些探究之意，我俩似乎都在等对方先说话，看谁先经不起这样奇怪的沉默，不过怎么想都是我赢，因为我太擅长等待了。

未料他并未说话，只是站起了身，缓缓地朝我走来。我眼看着，见他越来越接近，便启口说道：「嘿，你就在那里，别动。」

可恶。我居然输了。

不过他倒是挺听话，在我的出声喝止之下，便停下了脚步，我抬头望他，见那样好看的眉蹙了起来，接着才是他开口说话：「你是谁？」他又顿了顿，讶然的样子连我见了都想笑，「你是，送我花的人？」

哦，挺聪明的呀，「是的，你说得没错。」

他面上的脸色一阵青一阵白，颤抖的嘴角似乎显得有些不知所措，眼神像是失望的情绪，宛如整个人生都所托非人似的。

「你到底有什么目的？」

「没有目的，」我继续说道：「你留在这里就是了。」

「你在和我开玩笑吗？」

「我看起来像是在开玩笑吗？」

我俩直视着对方的眼睛，一股浓浓的火药味彷若窜入我的鼻腔中，令我皱起了眉，这场战争像是谁也不放过谁，僵持一阵，终是初来乍到的他先败下阵来，他叹了口气，竟也不说话了，似是无奈又赌气般的转过身去。

我无可奈何，不晓得此时此刻该做什么，只好学他背过身去，转身离去。

02\. [X]

原本好好地看著书，整个空间却突然像是被谁推了一下，猛然震动了一次，虽说我早就该见怪不怪，但仍是抬头看了一眼。

哦，原来是金钟大来了。

我的嘴角轻轻勾起一笑，也难怪，边伯贤那傻小子会情绪起伏如此之大。

几秒后，他果不其然来找我了。他皱着眉，好像很多话想说，可却欲言又止，从没好好吐出一句完整的话来，我将书阖了起来，将干燥花夹在书页与书页之间，便起身去倒了一杯花茶给边伯贤。

「怎么了？有话好好说。」

「他不高兴，」他的脸色显得极为不满，「我也不高兴。」

「是吗？我瞧你挺高兴的呀。」我瞧了一眼他瞪我的样子，轻笑问道：「别这么看我，你费尽心机把他弄到这里来，难道你会不高兴吗？」

「那是两回事。」

「是吗？那你放他走吧，」我漫不经心地望着他没喝的花茶，定睛一瞧后，便出现了一枚有着圆形镂空设计的金钥匙，那些溅出来的茶便泼到了边伯贤身穿的衬衫上，「钥匙给他，他就能走了。」

边伯贤不发一语，但脸色很明显的不高兴，「你少在他面前晃悠，别让他瞧见你。」

03\. [C]

第七天。我也不知道算是放弃还不算，那个男人再也没有出现过，我甚至没见到除了他的任何人，彷佛我的世界只剩下他，但此时此刻他却也消失无踪。

我似乎也只能睡觉，否则我什么事情也做不了。除非——除非等他来找我。

正刚入睡，却似乎有什么外力将我叫醒，我猛地将眼睛一睁，却发现自己身处于一个亮青绿色的狭小空间，不知何时，那个男人竟坐在角落，我原以为我会惊讶，但可能现在无论发生什么我都不会惊讶了。

于是我调整呼吸，努力让自己的声音不那么僵硬，「你在做什么？」

「培土，种花。」

我看了看放在他周围的花盆，里头已经都是很好看的鲜艳花朵了，为何他还要种花呢？

我猜我的表情应该有些嘲笑的意味，「怎么，该不会捅死这些花你便会死掉吧？」

话才刚说完，他突地停下正在松土的动作，抬起头来瞧我，不知为何，他的眼神中有种我很恐惧的情绪，彷若他随时都可以无情地将手中的铲子丢来，令我头破血流。

我不自觉地打了个冷颤，他却在此时问了一句：「你觉得呢？」

什么？不会那些花真的关系到他的生命吧？

「嘿，我开玩笑的，」我努力扯开笑容，换他不再说话，只是低头继续松土，我对于这种气氛感到窘迫，于是正想提出离去的请求，他却像是知道了我的想法似的，突然开口说道：「坐下。」

这家伙怎么从不说请的。

我观察四周，一张椅子都没有，但我或许也只能照做，毕竟我也不晓得出口在哪，我缓缓地坐下，原以为会触碰到坚硬的地面，却没想到意外地坐在了一张椅子上，那个男人瞧了我一眼，手指轻轻一勾，那张椅子连我一起拖了一段，我正惊魂未定，却发现自己早已坐定在男人身边。

行，现在真的发生什么我都不意外了。

「喂，我说你真的——」

他摘了一朵花给我，举到我面前，那是一朵好看的小巧粉红花朵，花瓣无一处枯萎痕迹，像是被灌溉的很好，美丽又富有生机，「好看吗？」

「好看是好看……」话说到一半，却见他的肩膀处，随着白色外套的洁白开始渗血，接着越来越多，像是无法止住似的，「喂！你流血了！」

他好似不甚在意，微微回过头去瞧了一眼，却将视线移了回来，「没事的。」

其实好像真的是没事，虽然肩膀处一大半都渗出了血，但他面上神色丝毫不改，像是不会疼痛似的，我定了定神，不再担忧，于是想换了个姿势坐好，却发现自己好像踩到什么，下一秒男人却突然啊的一声，我猛然一瞧，发现原本未渗血的半边肩膀，却开始渗出了血，速度甚至比方才还要快很多。

我做了什么？不是说没事的吗？我开始慌张，于是将身子换个方向转向他，询问道：「你怎么了？不是说没事吗？」

很奇怪的是，当我把身子改变方向后，他竟然不再疼痛，亦不再渗血，我惊讶地想着，难道刚刚是我让他流血疼痛的？

我有什么能耐？

「喂，是不是我弄疼你了？」

「……没有。」

你说谎呢当我看不出来吗？于是我缓缓地转身，想找寻是否有什么线索时，却发现椅边有一朵枯萎的花朵，像是被火灼伤似的，干扁地不再鲜嫩，我将其拾起，愣愣地想着，方才我踩到的东西，不会就是这朵花吧？

男人见我手中拿着那朵花，手轻轻一挥，我的手中便没了任何东西，他别过脸，气息有些虚弱，「行了，你今天先回去吧。」

我穷追不舍，「那朵花是不是你身体的一部分？所以我踩到了才会弄痛你？」

他迟疑了一会，良久才吐出一句：「……也不是每次都那么疼。」

不是每次？所以也有人踩过？

「那、那你倒是别让别人踩呀，你是笨蛋吗？」

他抬起头来笑了笑，「是，我的确是笨蛋。」

绝对不是我要这么说，那笑真是令人不悦。

04\. [B]

我躺在了干枯的水池之中，学习金珉锡看书，他总说人们喜欢富有学识的人，即使我可能不是，但我也要尽力一试。

不过看了一会便发现那书是真的无聊，于是我放下书，枕着手臂漫无目的地观察着天空，几秒后却发现金钟大一个人坐在了楼顶，我瞇着眼，拿过望远镜来瞧，他的眼神似乎在找寻什么，四处张望之外还咬着嘴唇，似乎挺焦急的。

难道是他找到了钥匙？还是见着了金珉锡？

怎么可能。昨天去见金珉锡时，他的钥匙还放在果汁机里。

于是我坐起了身，点了点地面，便一下就跳到了金钟大的楼下楼层，他坐在阳台边，我仔细观察着他到底在找寻什么，看了半晌后，却猛地与他的眼睛对上。

这次是他先避开了眼神。

于是我先开了口：「你在做什么？」

他依然逃避我的注视，「看风景。」

嘿，你长得如此好看，就别说谎了吧。

「你的伤，好些了吗？」

我睨了睨肩膀，轻轻笑了笑，「那真的不算什么，你不必介怀。」

他朝我喊：「喂，你能上来吗？」

小事一桩。我耸了耸肩，手指一点，便来到他的身边。

他似乎早已见怪不怪，先是轻轻皱眉，指着身上的绿色衣服，「我能问问，为何我从未看见其他人，这衣服却老是不一样吗？」

还以为是什么事呢。我挑了挑眉，「是我给你换的。」

他的表情瞬间变幻莫测，一时之间太多情绪，害我分辨不清，「你，给我换的？」

「嘿，你别如此惊讶，」我做了个搅拌的动作，「不过是做个化学药剂的的事情罢了。」

「等等，所以就是说，应该不是你亲自帮我『换』的吧？」

「怎么不是？我不都说了是我帮你『换』的吗？」

「不是，就是说……你有没有，脱我衣服？」

我愣了一下，随后像是意识到了他的意思，轻声地说：「你猜啊。」

未料他却像是吃了炸药似的，「不猜不猜！气死我了！」

见他转身就要走，情急之下我只好拉住他，「我真的没脱你衣服，真的没脱！」

他停下脚步，一脸不相信，「那你怎么换我的衣服？」

「做化学药剂不需要看见你，只需要想象你。」

他的脸变得更加震惊了，过了几秒后，他的脸色才渐渐恢复平常，语气就像是挣扎过后无果便放弃的无奈，「行了，我知道了，我还是别问了吧。」

怎么又不问了？我实在不懂。

我们两人坐在阳台边，过了很久他问我：「所以我，不能回到自己的世界吗？」

「不能。」

「那你为什么要将我抓来？」

「不清楚。」

他似乎放弃询问了，整个人像气球消气的模样，变成颓然的模样。

「是不是我对你发脾气我也回不去？」

「嘿，你为什么不想留下来？」我实在不懂，「这里什么烦心的事物都没有，还有许多漂亮的花朵，你每天都有新衣服穿，也不会产生饥饿感，你怎么就不喜欢呢？」

「那些漂亮的花朵、漂亮的新衣服，于我而言，都没有意义，」他的眼神漠然冰冷，语气显得毫不在乎，「在我眼中，它们和渺小的尘埃没什么两样，所以我为什么不快乐？你说呢？」

听到这话的当下，我能感觉一贯恒温的体温正在莫名燃烧，直至冲上顶端后，热辣辣的扑在我的面上，「尘埃？你可知道那些花是——」

不行说。

他抬起头来问：「是什么？」

「不重要了那些，」我低下头，不再去看他的眼神，「既然是尘埃，就好好地拂掉吧。」

05\. [X]

「所以你和他吵架？」听了他带来的消息，我激动地站起身来鼓掌，「太厉害了金钟大，我真的佩服！你快给我说说当时什么情况？」

他一脸不悦，「滚一边去。」

「嘿，别这样，」我坐了下来，饶有深意的盯着他瞧，「看来你还不是他的玫瑰呢。」

「什么玫瑰不玫瑰的？我的花园里没有那种低俗的花。」

我阖上那本叫《小王子》的书，勾唇笑了笑，「你的小玫瑰第一次带刺不经意伤了你，你尚且能忍，怎么第二次便不能了？」

「那朵花是我的肩膀，我养得如此好，送给他也是因为希望他喜欢，他不小心踩了，那不是故意，我能理解，但他说那些花朵是尘埃，这我怎么能忍？」

「但他不知道那花是你的生命、是你的身体器官？」

「我怎么可能告诉他？」

「那你怎么能怪他？」我又翻开了书，瞇眼笑了笑，「不知者无罪呀。」

他沉默了下来，显然认为我说得很有道理，我为他斟上一杯花茶，说道：「我看过书说，尘埃也会开出花朵来，你相信吗？」

「嘿，你别骗人。」

「我是说真的，当你真的喜欢一个人时，这些都是真的。」

06\. [C]

我好像说了很不好听的话。

但那又怎么样呢？反正无所谓了，一切不会再更糟了。

或许在这里久了，我能到达的空间也变得多了，今天莫名其妙地走到了一个小平台，我站在栏杆边，望着整个都是鹅黄色的空间，叹了一口气，不晓得往后该如何自处。

我呆坐了很久，久到我都不清楚为何突然出现一道门在我的前方，我愣了愣，我记得刚才还没有这道门啊。

我望着它许久，心里想着说不定它会是出口，但随即又觉得这个想法很可笑，我低下头，正想阻断自己那荒谬的想法，却看见自己的脚边出现了一枚金钥匙。

虽然惊讶于这样的状况，但那把金钥匙的移动却强制我回过神来，我看见它快速地往那扇门移动，心里突然燃起一阵希望之火，或许，或许我真的能够回家了！

于是我等不及，起身跃下阶梯后快速奔跑，我的目光始终追随着金钥匙，只差一步之距，我就能摸到那把钥匙了，但不知为何，我竟感觉到有什么东西似乎打在我的背部上，伸出去的手也突地悬空，随后我扑倒在了地上，最后失去意识。

醒过来时，我还是躺在初次到来的那个花丛里头，不同的是那个男人蹲在我的身旁，我与他双眼对望，正想启口问什么时，他却抬手掐住我的脖子。

我过于震惊，以至于我竟说不出话来，连挣扎也不会，男人的眸子冰冷而陌生，他就这么淡然地望着我，我们之间的距离似乎被拉开了不止几倍，他手中的力道逐渐加重，使我连呼吸的缝隙都无法拥有。

「我忍你够久了，你别不知好歹。」

「嘿，待在我身边不好吗？为什么不离开我变得如此困难？」

「我心中的尘埃开花了，你呢？」

「永远不会的吧，可是即使我明白了又怎样？」

「我绝对不会放你走。」

我不清楚他到底在说什么，事实上我也无法再思考，所以我只能体会到自己窒息的感觉，认为自己将会消失在这里。

07\. [X]

「我说你也太冲动了吧，怎么跑去掐他？」

边伯贤看起来烦躁至极，「不过是在他梦里——」他蹙起了眉，冷眼望着我，轻声说道：「我似乎还没找你算账吧？这里只有你能操控金钥匙，还是你要和我说，金俊勉和金钟仁活过来了？」

我的脸色瞬间变得很难看，只是低下头不语，过了几秒后，我蹲下在他面前，「是我失礼了，不过我只是想——」

「你以为你这么做能改变什么？他早就忘记你是他哥哥了，更何况他早已不是当时那个金钟大了。」

我抬起头来，语气相当平淡的问：「是吗？那你怎么还对他穷追不舍呢？」

要戳痛处，我自然是最拿手的。

「或许是我们过于强求了，他本不该属于这里——」

「闭嘴，他属不属于，不是你说了算。」

生气了。太好了。

「这几百年来你找了那么多人，没有一个像他，最后你还是选择将他绑在这里，但这又有什么用？他早就忘记你和他的事情了，他现在不过是一个凡人，他不知道只有深爱之人才能使生命之花枯萎，才能因此对你造成伤害，之前你找回来的人，哪一次伤了花你喊过一声疼？你当我傻吗。」

「所以你就把钥匙给他？放他离开？」

我抬头挺胸，「我怎么就不能把钥匙给他？你尚且还没有资格管这把钥匙。」

他无话可说，或许我真的戳了他的痛处，他的狂躁渐渐被抚平，像渐渐平复的水波，逐渐归于沉默的平静。

过了一会，他像是无奈又哀伤，启口说道：「罢了，放他走吧。」

我叹了气，无奈的目送他离开，心中却对一些事情下了决心。

看见金钟大时，他正坐在椅子上发呆，地上满是众多的花朵试剂，将他围在了里头，是边伯贤试图让他无法动弹的伎俩。

我犹豫再三，调整好了情绪后，这才出现在他面前。

他站了起来，安静地望着我，轻声问道：「你就是那个给我钥匙的人吧？」

不愧是我弟弟。太聪明了。

「你有什么想问的，我都可以回答你。」我找了个位置坐下来，尽量不去触碰那些花朵试剂，谁知道我会不会烧焦。

他似乎早就知道我会到来，平静的说道：「所有的事情我都想知道。」

我注视着他，心底有了个大概，我深呼吸，娓娓道来这一切。

我和三位弟弟是这个世界的掌门人，钟大以前是位将军，与我的两位弟弟相互合作，保卫这个清净的世界不受他人侵扰，但他们却在一次的战争之中辞世，从那之后，边伯贤便驱赶了所有人，只剩我这个掌门人与他守着这座孤城。

边伯贤数百年来念念不忘我的弟弟，屡次窥视凡间，并将与我弟弟相似之人带来，这件事情本是触犯禁忌，但当年我三位弟弟的确是因为受天神征召才导致这样的命运，因此祂也只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，假装不知道这些事情的发生。

他通常会送一束花在那个人家门前，只要对方拾起，不管他捧着那束花到哪里，边伯贤都有方法让他进入这座孤城。说是一座孤城，但边伯贤手一挥，每个空间便满是鲜艳的色彩，当心底孤独之时，他总要做些什么弥补这份空虚。

钟大早就在凡间流连几世了，我原以为他不会这么做，但我错了。

当我知道钟大踩了生命之花，而他流血不止的事情后，我就知道一切都晚了。

所以我才引他离开，即使我知道自己这么做根本就是徒劳无功，但我也只能一赌。

边伯贤的执念就在于他根本看不透眼前之人早已不是意中人，他数百年来寻找与钟大相似之人，但找到替身又有何用？就算一个甘愿被欺骗、一个甘愿欺骗，也只是落得彼此寂寞的结局罢了。

话说到此处，大概交代得差不多了，金钟大望着我，神情很是平稳，好像他就是我的弟弟钟大，连我差点都分辨不清。

我叹了口气，拿出早已藏在手心中的金钥匙，轻声说道：「我的使命是守护这把金钥匙，但当年我眼睁睁见你远赴战场，使你就此身死，就算你现在并非我的弟弟，但算起来我还是想弥补钟大的，所以我愿意，将这把金钥匙给你，让你有选择的权利。」

相当出乎意料地，他并没有马上拿起那把钥匙，只是一直盯着。

他终于开口：「不管我选择哪条路，都没有反悔的机会了吧？」

「是，如果你选择用这把钥匙开了那扇门，你就永远都不能再回来，相对地，如果你选择不要这把钥匙，那么你就永远再不得离开。」

我知道自己应该给他选择的时间，于是我放下了钥匙，原本打算就此转身离开，但我却想起了一件事情，于是又回头瞧他。

「你相信喜欢一个人到极致的话，就算是尘埃，也会开出花朵吗？」我对他笑了笑，「数百年来我都不曾见过，倒是很想看一次呢。」

08\. [B]

当我下定决心放手，我就知道我没有反悔的余地了。

我知道金珉锡早就把金钥匙交到他手中了，我也知道过没多久他就会离开我，永远的。

我的执念是放不下看不透吗？不。

这几日的相处，我知道钟大虽然早已没有数百年前的记忆，但他还是和之前很像，他总是善良到没有锋芒，就算是我硬把他困在这座孤城，但他仍然会对我产生怜悯之心，我仰赖着他这样一点点连普通朋友都不算的感情，装模作样地假装自己被他喜欢着。

事实上我明白的，如今的钟大不会喜欢我，亦不会为了我留下来，我所做的一切都只是徒劳无功。

我一直在等待钟大，见他每一世生活过得和和美美，我本应该欣慰，可我却嫉妒不已，我恨这座孤城，我恨我的责任，我恨他明明就只离我一步之距，我却连感受他的体温都没有办法。

到了钟大的第十世，我想我再也无法忍受这样的思念，我以为我寻找替身就足够了，但可惜远远不够，再多、再好，都不是我的钟大。

当他踩到那朵花时，我面上虽然镇定，但心底却欣喜不已，真的就像是金珉锡说的尘埃也能开出花来，我卑微得好幸福，因为那一刻我知道，他还是我的钟大，他始终不曾离开我。

不过那也只是一瞬而已，或许根本不足以欢欣。

喀。

猝不及防地，我听见了钥匙转动开来的声音，我知道他做出了选择，不知为何，我的心情其实相当平静，意料之中之事发生，我又何必伤悲？

我嚼起了泡泡糖，听金珉锡说人们嚼口香糖是为了集中注意力，而吹出泡泡是种美好的幻想，就算它鼓起后总会破掉，但那一瞬间的绚烂，仍然值得收藏。

我吹起了泡泡，眼前却好像看见好几个钟大，我愣了一会，泡泡因此而破掉，我又看见了钟大。

幻觉。幻觉。

我闭上眼睛，继续嚼着泡泡糖，似乎仍是感到不太对劲，于是猛地睁开眼睛——

钟大就在我眼前。

我站了起来，离他有一步之距，我甚至不知道该怎么开口。

他只是望着我，眼神像平稳拍打的海浪，一步步将我逼至岸边，他抬起手来，摊开了手心，金钥匙安好无事的放在上头。

「你不是走了吗？」

「我打开了门，走了几步后又回来了。」

「怎么可能——」

「我能够再回来，我觉得应该是因为，」他对我笑了笑，像阳光般的和煦温暖，令我心安，「你的心还等着我。」

我听不见其他的话，脑子乱哄哄的，好像有什么问题想问，但又说不出口。

「你为什么要回来？」

「因为不想再回去了。」

这太疯狂了。我简直不敢相信。

他又往前一步，「他说如果喜欢一个人到极致，就算是渺小的尘埃也会开出花来，你相信吗？」

我不相信。

他从身后拿出一个透明的小瓶子，里头有一朵蓝紫色的小花，正昂然绽放着，「那么现在你相信了吗？」

我相信。因为是你，我愿意相信。

09\. [C]

直到后来我才知道，金珉锡当初是吓唬我的，他是想藉这件事情，试一试我的决心，所以无论打开那扇门后我是走是留，只要我愿意，我都能再回去。

留下后的前几天，每天醒来时边伯贤总会在花丛旁坐着，似乎深怕我又反悔似的，明明我都把金钥匙还给金珉锡了。

对了，我知道他叫边伯贤，而且是很早就知道了。

我常做一个梦，有个人身边总是被花朵簇拥，可他看起来很孤单，因为他除了花朵什么都没有。

后来我才知道，他只有我。

也是在那个时候，我知道那个总是被花朵簇拥的男人叫边伯贤，这个名字使我产生了好奇，但无论我如何找寻，身边从来没有出现过叫这个名字的人，后来我来到这里后，心底其实有怀疑过，之后询问金珉锡后才真正确定。

或许冥冥之中，我要找的人，和他要找的人，都会回到本该存在的位置。

来到这里后，我还是很常做这个梦，有次作梦醒来，我心情郁闷，坐在楼顶时，脑中却想起了边伯贤的模样，我四处张望，有些紧张，即使害怕他可能会在暗处观察我，但我却顾不得了，只想赶快见到他。

我想知道他为何带我来这里，也想知道他对我的想法是什么，但由于我当时处于懵懵懂懂的状况，也不知道生命之花的作用，于是我当然认为那些花朵与漂亮的衣服对我没有意义。

我也曾经逃跑，但最后仍是被关在房间里头，被一群花簇拥，我突然想起来了，那个梦里，边伯贤就坐在我的位置上，也是用这样哀伤又无助的眼神望着我，当时他似乎是怕我无聊，给了我一只小白猫陪伴，可当我想起了那个梦境，边伯贤他甚至没有小白猫，他只有孤独得再不行的自己。

后来金珉锡给了我金钥匙，他给了我选择的权利，我开始思考，我对于边伯贤的感觉究竟是什么？回想起与他短暂相处的几天内，即使一直想要回到原本的世界，但我却不讨厌他的存在。

即使我不是很能明白他的一切意思，也不能明白他有些突如其来的行为，但我知道，他就是我梦里的那个人，是将悲伤溢出而无法收拾的那个人。

我想起了金珉锡和我说过，尘埃能开出花，像是死马当活马医似的，我决定用这个方法来找寻答案。

我找来一个透明的容器，本想挖些土来，却怕发生像上次肩膀渗血之事，觉得还是不要轻举妄动，由于我也不晓得该怎么做才能让它开花，但既然我什么都不能做，于是我选择闭上了双眼，一闭上眼睛，原本黑暗的视野全都变成了边伯贤。

好看的边伯贤、愠怒的边伯贤、忍痛的边伯贤、镇定的边伯贤，都出现在了我的脑海里头。

过了一会，我深呼吸一口气，缓缓睁开双眼，惊喜却又意料之中，容器中开出了一朵漂亮的蓝紫色花朵。

我知道我走不了了。

我拿着容器与金钥匙，往门的方向走去，虽将门旋开了，但也只是走了几步便停下脚步，我清楚的知道即使金珉锡说的话可能是真的，但这个世界真正的主人是边伯贤，如若他的心在等待着我，无论何时，我都能再回去。

并非是我对自己有信心，而是我对边伯贤有信心，如若我再也回不去，那么这数百年来的等待便只是一场笑话，而我愿意相信他。

「你在想什么呢？这是你的生命之花，不要分神，好好培土！」

我回过神来，不再去想以前的事情，认真照着他的吩咐动作。

忙了一阵后，终于完成了大概，我擦了擦汗，抬头便看见边伯贤一直盯着我看。

「怎么了？」

「我的钟大怎么那么好看呢？是吃什么长大呢？可爱多吗？」

我用鄙夷的眼神睨他，接着又换上一个笑脸，笑道：「吃你还差不多。」

他咳了咳，在我耳畔轻声说道：「谁吃了谁还不知道呢。」

我白了他一眼，示意他不要光天化日乱来，又听得他问：「所以你当初到底为什么留下来？」

「我不是回答过很多次了？」

「但你都不认真回答。」

我看着他委屈的脸，顿时被逗笑了，随后我端坐身子，不疾不徐地说道：「你已经在这孤城数百年了，剩下的时间，我不愿再让你孤独，所以我要和你一起守着这座城，愿孤城不孤，有朝有暮。」

他的眼神从委屈到温柔，最后再变成泪光闪闪，显得是很感动的样子，我对着他笑得灿烂，他倾身在我额上落下一吻，用最温柔的语气对我说道：「愿孤城不孤，有朝有暮。」


End file.
